


The Price Ain't Right

by charleybradburies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Character of Color, Canon Related, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Comics/Movie Crossover, Community: 1_million_words, Cultural References, Embedded Images, Family, Freedom, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Marvel Comics - Freeform, References to Canon, SHIELD, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Steve Rogers Feels, Team, Team as Family, Ultimate Sacrifice, kind of? it's a graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Did you write that down first, or was it off the top off your head?</i>
</p><p>1-million-words August Rush | Day <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1319930.html">15</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price Ain't Right

[ ](http://imgur.com/wr0r9lD)


End file.
